


Touching

by Assassins_and_Outsiders



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Trans Character, characters plural theyre both trans, mentions of past violence, nonbinary jaime reyes, trans bart allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassins_and_Outsiders/pseuds/Assassins_and_Outsiders
Summary: "Bart thinks he's missed Jaime touching him. And he tells them."





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> theyre both trans. bart uses he/him, jaime uses they/them..
> 
> i hope u like it ! leave kudos and comment if you want !

Bart sighs in relief as he pulls the hood of his uniform off his ears and shakes his hair free. In the privacy of the team locker room, he presses his forehead against the cool metal of his locker, for once slowly undoing the yellow and red costume until he's just in his sports bra and boxers.

He thinks its strange, how slow he's been going lately. He figures everything thats happened in the past month has something to do with it. Almost losing Jaime to the Reach and losing Wally not long after...

He shakes his head again and focuses on removing himself from his sports bra. He doesn't really like it, but its safer than running in a binder. He doesn't really like binders either, Bart thinks, they make him claustrophobic...

He's gotten it off and pulled his civvie shorts on and is reaching for his shirt when he hears a choked noise behind him. Bart turns to see Jaime, who is staring.

Bart grins at his friend and raises an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" he says in a joking tone, flexing in an exaggerated way.

Bart's grin falters when Jaime doesn't laugh. Jaime's brows knit together and they give Bart an almost pained expression

"Uh.. Blue? Is something wrong-?" Bart begins, but Jaime cuts him off.

"Did I do that?" 

Bart hesitates, because he knows what Jaime is talking about almost immediately. His injuries from the fight with Moded Blue Beetle are still healing, and the bruise across his abdomen and sides from the staple hitting him is still dark and apparent, even though his ribs have healed almost completely. Bart doesn't know the right way to answer...

He mustve hesitated for too long, because Jaime flinches and drops their gaze to the floor. "Fuck, Bart.. I'm sorry. I should-" they move for the door.

And then Bart is right in front of them, blocking their way. "Blue-Jaime, wait. You didn't do this." he says firmly. Jaime wont meet his eyes.

"Look at me." Bart says, and Jaime does. They look confused, scared almost.

"You didn't do this," Bart continues, stepping closer, "The Reach did. You're not.. it's not your fault at all. You didnt hurt me."

Jaime looks positively miserable. "But- I did... It was my staple and.. you're hurt because of me being so gullible and-"

They gesture forward towards the bruise. Their fingertips brush against Bart's skin and Bart shivers, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, Jaime snaps their hand away and steps backwards away from Bart, looking at their feet again. "I don't... want to hurt you again, I-"

Bart's eyes widen and he steps forward. His hands find Jaime's forearms and he leans in close, almost touching now. He can feel his friend's breathing hitch and feels their hands tremble. Trembling hands that hesitate, before coming to ghost over Bart's skin again. Bart is trembling too and he feels something like sparks in his chest and he wants to close the difference and touch Jaime more, reassure them somehow.

"You're not going to hurt me.." he says softly. "You could never hurt me.."

Jaime lets out a shuddering breath and drops their head to rest on Bart's shoulder. Their hands finally meet Bart's sides and Bart feels the sparks in his chest splinter across his skin. He presses close to Jaime now and finds himself gripping the front of his friends hoodie.

Theres something intimate about the moment and in the back of his mind Bart hopes nobody else walks into the locker room right now. How would that look? He's shirtless and Jaime is running their hands over the bruises on his sides. Bart thinks he might not care how it looks.

Bart thinks about how gently they're touching him, and he blushes. It's such a contrast from anything that he'd experienced from The Reach, or anyone else for that matter. Jaime's hands are gentle and strong and they're sending lightning across Bart's skin that goes straight to his chest. His chest aches.

Bart thinks he's missed Jaime touching him. And he tells them.

Jaime leans back to look Bart in the eyes, giving him a look thats somewhere between sad and confused. "...Touching ? I'm not sure I-"

Bart shrugs and rests his hands on Jaime's shoulders. "Y'know, like hugging and stuff. You haven't touched me at all since we got you off mode. Dude... we High-Fived after we got you off mode and that's been basically it since."

Jaime looks sheepish and looks down at their own hands, which are still running over the speedster's sides absently. They don't meet Bart's eyes when they respond. "I've missed it too, I just, didn't want to see you flinch if I tried or whatever... after what I did."

After this goes unspoken as their fingers run over the dark bruises. Bart frowns and he shakes his head.

"I already told you Blue, you didn't do anything. I may be stupid but I'm not stupid enough to think what the Ambassador made you do On Mode was You."

Jaime grimaces and they wrap their arms around Bart's waist now. "You're not stupid..."

Bart rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Jaime's neck. "And you're not at fault."

Jaime hums but doesn't say anything else. They rock slightly and Bart rocks with them, resting his head on their chest. Jaime tightens their hold on the speedster and Bart hopes they'll never let go.

They stay like that for a moment until Jaime pulls away, blushing. They avoid eye contact with Bart and rub the back of their neck. "Uh, maybe we should get your clothes on and get out of here, ese. Y'know, before someone wonders why we've been taking so long..."

Bart grins and rolls his eyes again, but he does finally pull his shirt on (no binder, he doesn't feel like bothering right now).

He zips over to Jaime's side as they leave the locker room. "So, Blue. does this mean you're gonna stop avoiding me now?"

Jaime rolls their eyes and smiles. They don't say anything, instead slinging an arm around Bart's shoulders and drawing him to their side, and that's answer enough.

Bart smiles and wraps his arm around Jaime's waist.


End file.
